ABUSED FOR NO REASON (Sirius Black)
by Love Black
Summary: Sirius Black didn't like his family, they never really like him, be cause hi was sorted into Gryfindor. But what happens, when his father gets so angry and starts beating him up for no reason?
1. Chapter 1

"SIRIUS! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Sirius heard mother scream. Sirius can't say he's been abused here, but his parents were always a bit brutal to him. For every mistake he made he was punished, but he could stand it... well as long as it was mother. Father a completely different story. Sirius got up lazily. He wasn't an exactly morning person. He liked to sleep in. Sirius came to the kitchen, were everybody was already eating breakfast.

"You are late" Mother said.

"Sorry. I was j-" but Sirius was cut off by mother, who was getting up from her chair.

"Do you think sorry is enough? YOU WERE LATE!" she said hitting his face hard. Sirius didn't react. It was nothing new, getting hit by mother and if you got hit by father, it's like getting a nice pat from mother. Sirius sat down quietly. He was thinking how to get mother and father to let him go and spend some time with the Potters. James just send him an invitation. He said it's been so long and it's only been two weeks since the holidays started.

"Er" Sirius spoke up "I was wondering if I could go and see one of my friends sometime soon?" Mother and Father looked up.

"Depends..." Mother started "Who is he, is he pureblood, are we related to his family?"

"Well James is pureblood..." Sirius said.

"James Potter?" Mother asked Sirius just nodded. Father looked angry. "Come with me." Father said. Sirius looked at him and followed. He knew this is not going to be nothing good.

When they were in the hallway, far enough, that nobody could hear them, father pushed him into the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN COMMUNICATE WITH THESE BLOOD TRAITORS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, WHAT KIND OF DISGRACE YOU ARE TO YOUR FAMILY?" he shouted hitting every part of his body.

Sirius tried to remain calm as thought nothing happened, but it was no use, his father saw he was in pain and sneered.

"So weak." he continued hitting him from the side, so Sirius nearly lost his balance

"stupid" he said hitting him again, but just that this time he succeeded,

Sirius was thrown on the floor, but before he could get up he received a nasty kick from his father, who clearly wasn't finished

"blood traitor" kicking him again.

"With no respect for his family" but this time he didn't kick Sirius, but got hold of his hair and pulled him up opened the door of the room with the tapestry and basically chucking him in. Sirius fell hard against the wall. He tried to stand up but failed.

"Do you see this tapestry of the black family tree?" he asked Sirius in a calm but dangerous voice. Sirius didn't answer, which only made his father angrier

"I SAID DO YOU SEE THIS TAPESTRY OF THE BLACK FAMILY TREE! ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!" he shouted pulling Sirius up and hit him into his stomach, so he fell again.

"Yes" Sirius said trying to breath "Yes I can see the tapestry of the Black fr-family" he could just stop himself from saying Black freaks, which he normally does in company. If he did say it he would be dead.

"Well, do you know what means being a Black?" he asked pushing him into the wall.

"Yes" Sirius answered quietly.

"And why aren't you doing as you're told? WHY ARE YOU EMBARRASSING YOUR FAMILY?" shaking him hard against the wall

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY?" but Sirius only herd bits of it. His mind was blank. His body was aching. He could hardly feel the new punches, that his father was giving him. Suddenly it stopped. Was it over? The rough hand let go of Sirius, who fell onto the floor. He opened his eyes and saw his father who was on his way out. He turned, looked at Sirius and grinned evilly.  
"And mark my words, if you don't do as told, you'll get much worse" and he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Orion Black didn't really expect for Sirius to learn his lesson and Sirius knew it. He was very carefull, sending James his letter back

_Prongs!_

_I'm sending this letter back in a hurry. Unfortunately I can't come and see you. We have a big family reunion and my cousins will be staying with us for a while and you know what it's like when dear Bella and her sisters are around. Mother said I'll have to keep them company. Anyway maybe I'll make it another time._

_Padfoot_

He needed some good explanation why he can't come. He never really wanted the marauders or anybody to know they were beating him at home and it's getting worse every year. This year is particularly bad. Normally the bruises went quickly and looked like a normal scratch, but these new ones look terrible. Nobody would believe he had fallen so many times and might start suspecting the truth. It was 1am and it felt safe to send the letter.

Quietly he opened his bedroom door and went downstairs to get the owl. He tied the letter to her leg, whispered the instructions and of she went. Sirius turned around and saw his father watching him with an evil grin across his face.

"Sending a letter are we" he said

"Yes" he said casually.

"May I ask to who?"

"A friend of mine" Sirius knew there was no point in ling, not that he wasn't good at it, but father would find out somehow. He nearly always does.

"Really" Father said walking towards him "a friend of yours did you say?" he asked grabing his shoulder.

"Yes" Sirius said

"Who is that friend?"

"James Potter" Sirius said quietly and before he knew it, a big strong hand hit his face with extreme force.

"Potter" father repeated after him "why an oddly familiar name turned up at our conversation yesterday, didn't it?" he said with a sneer on his face.

"Yes" Sirius said in a whisper as he received another punch into the stomach.

"And what did I say?" father said and turned him around and pushed his face against the wall

"ABOUT COMMUNICATING WITH THAT FILTH?" he finished, while getting hold of Sirius' hair and banged his head into the wall at every word he said.

"My friends are not filth" Sirius whispered. His head aching badly.

"What did you say?" father said as he turned him and pushed back againts the wall.

"I SAID THAT MY FRIENDS JAMES POTTER, REMUS LUPIN, PETER PETTIGREW AND SO MANY OTHERS ARE NOT FILTH!" Sirius said bravely."YOU ARE!" he cut the string his father let go of him. He tried to stay up, but his father got hold of his hand and dragged him from it, so he had nothing to support him. Sirius fell on to the stone floor, father aimed his wand at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WE ARE?!" he roared, but before Sirius could answer him... "ANSWER ME YOU USELESS PRAT! _CRUCIO!_" It was pain beyond anything Sirius could imagine, his whole body was in such pain as thought sharp swords were piercing into every inch of his body, his head was in such pain that he thought it was about to burst open. The only thing he could hear was his fathers evil laughs. He was trying not to scream, but he failed. He didn't wan't to beg his father for release, oh no, his father will not get such a pleasure. Suddenly it stopped. Sirius lye motion-less on the floor.

"So weak" his father said pulling him up and kicking him backwards.

"Worthless peace of shit" he continued kicking Sirius for each word he said.

"I hope you know that you've got off easily, but mark my words any more of this behavior and it'll be much worse" He kicked him one last time and left the room.

Sirius didn't bother getting up. He knew that his legs need a little rest, he was bleeding and he knew that these wounds won't disappear over night and if this is going to continue, he is going to need an logical explanation, otherwise his friends especially James will go nuts. In a minute or so he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius spend the next two weeks in his bedroom. He tried not to give father any reasons for punishments, but he found them somehow. Even for the most ridiculous reasons he got another lovely bruise on his body. He tried using all sorts of potions, that he found in his mothers store, but none could help completely. His face was in no better condition, so he tried to avoid the 2-way mirror, that James was so fond of using. Sirius didn't like it for two reasons. One: James can see his bruises or rather hears father and discovers his secret, two: His father might hear James's voice and he'll be in BIG trouble.

"Sirius!" he heard a familiar sound. James has picked up the mirror AGAIN. Sometimes Sirius ignored him, but then again he can't do it forever. He picked up the mirror and aimed it in his right eye, which wasn't blue.

"Hi, James" he said in a low voice. James looked at him.

"Hey why are you holding the mirror so close to your face? I can only see your eye and by the way mate you have a bit of a bump on the forehead.

"Yes, well Kreacture was cleaning and the floor was wet and I was running and fell down the stairs" Sirius lied. James looked at him, he apart from father was the only one who can tell if he was ling or not.

"Really" he asked

"Yes"

"Is it just me or do you fall and cut yourself and bump into things when you're at home, but you hardly never when I'm around?" shit, shit, shit that's perfectly true.

"Er... our house is very dark and you often don't see stuff."

"Really?" James asked in disbelieve "Speaking of which, Sirius when will I get to see your house" Bad question Sirius didn't wan't James to see his house never ever.

"Er I dunno, I mean my parents don't really like guests unrelated to them and they are extremely busy at the moment."

"They are busy all the time. Since first year Sirius"

"I know, but you know my whole family is over and stuff's going on you know" he didn't want this conversation to go any further "Er sorry mum's calling me I better go"

"Oh OK" James said "Watch out for the dark objects eh" He joked.

"Yeah bye"

Sirius was very worried. James Potter was his very best mate. They knew everything about each other, they knew when one of them is feeling down and knew how to cheer each other up. And this is why Sirius is so worried. If James ever finds out he'll go barbaric and he'll feel sorry for him, which is the last thing Sirius want's.

...

James was sitting on his bed worried. Something is wrong with Sirius. He always comes to Hogwarts full of small bruises and he claims that he falls all the time. But I hardly ever see him fall or anything when I'm with him. Sirius is NOT clumsy. Even tough he claims they have a dark slippery house, he never falls over when we go out in the night or falls over. He also never really want's to show me this extraordinarily house of doom. He always claims that his parents are extremely busy or something and he always sends the owls to me in the middle of the night. I think that it's worse every year which according to him that he is clumsy doesn't make any seance, because he's getting older. He also has more and more "family reunions" and he can't come. I think his family has something to do with this. His father was always harsh to him.

_"Well I think I see father." Sirius said as they've arrived at the train station. they have just finished their 2nd year "See you James" _

_"Bye Sirius" James watched with his parents as Sirius walked across to meet his father, who's face was very stern. He got a grip on Sirius' shoulder and by the looks of it it was a pretty tight grip. He said something. James couldn't figure out what but as Sirius answered, his father kicked him into the stomach, which made Sirius to hit the wall and punched him into the face and suddenly Sirius was on his feet walking with his parents. _

_"Mum, Dad" James asked his as they were driving back home _

_"Yes darling?" his mum answered._

_"Why did Sirius' dad do that to him?" James asked._

_His parents exchanged worried looks_

_"Er you see son" Dad started "Sirius's family is different from ours. They have different ambitions, different traditions, a completely different lives."_

_"Yeah I get that" James said nervously "But whatever he did wrong he didn't deserve that. His dad really hurt him. Couldn't he just I dunno taken his broom away for a week or something"_

_His parent's chuckled_

_"It's not funny!" James cried "What did Sirius do wrong anyway?"_

_His parents' expressions went dead serious for a moment._

_"We don't know that darling" said Mum_

_"But what do you think? What are the rules in those family's?"_

_"James" his dad said "The Black's are one of the oldest family's and they want everybody to be as pure as possible. Which means they have to only be friends to pure-bloods."_

_"James dear we'll explain it to you another time we promise alright" James nodded._

_The next week when Sirius answered the mirror he wasn't looking his best._

At that time James believed Sirius had fallen or something. But his bruises weren't as bad as they are now. He was wondering if he should ask his parent's about again, but decided not to. Sirius is going to tell him if he likes it or not. He took out a peace of parchment and a quill.

_Padfoot!_

_I'm starting to get slightly worried about you. I mean you always come back to Hogwarts full of bruises and you claim you keep falling down some slippery stairs. Padfoot don't lie to me. What's going on? Is anything got to do with your father? Please send me an owl back as soon as possible and I want some truth in it!_

_Prongs_

He tied it on his owls leg

"Take it to Sirius' OK" the owl hooted "Good luck then see you soon!"

Please let Sirius be OK.


	4. Chapter 4

The post arrived at number 12 Grimminauld place. Father looked through it and at the last letter the expression on his face changed. He read the letter several times and looked at Sirius.

"Sirius, come with me for moment please" He got up opened the door and waited for Sirius "Come on boy I haven't got the whole day!" Sirius got up and followed him.

Father handed him the letter "Read it"

Sirius took the letter

"Er... _Padfoot! I'm starting to get slightly worried about you. I mean you always come back to Hogwarts full of bruises and you claim you keep falling down some slippery stairs. Padfoot don't lie to me. What's going on? Is anything got to do with your father? Please send me an owl back as soon as possible and I want some truth in it!_ Prongs" He gulped

"You have some explaining to do young man" Father said "First let's start with the easy questions. Who the hell are..." He snatched the letter "..._Padfoot_ and _Prongs_?"

"They are nicknames father" Sirius said.

"Strange nicknames don't you think?"

"Er..."

"and why would you need nicknames anyway? It's not like you're fiends...or are you?"

SMACK directly into the ribs.

"But father I've been punished because of it three times this holiday"

"and you've haven't learn your lesson have you"

...

James just had breakfast and was heading back to his room. He didn't know what to do, so he thought about calling Sirius. He picked up the mirror from his desk

"Sirius" he said, but this time it wasn't Sirius's sound but someone else'... the sound was low laud and angry

"You never learn lessons do you?" the sound said "Two weeks ago you said you want communicate with the blood traitors and even then you needed a couple of courses hit you and now a lovely letter came just from the blood traitor that you've been forbidden to talk about a hundred times!"

SMACK

James didn't understand for a second but then he did. He didn't move. He couldn't. He was rooted to the spot. He wanted to yell but couldn't. After a couple of loud noises, that have been made because of loud punches, that were probably aimed into Sirius, there was a cry

"But father" it was Sirius, but he sounded close to tears. He sounded like he could barley speak. James already saw him in a couple of situations, that caused him pain, but he never sounded like that.

"No buts" there was another smack, and after that there was a sound as thought a body had hit the floor, which probably happened.

"You filthy peace of skum" he kicked him "What did we say about communicating with that filth?" there was silence

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU BLOODY IDIOT" James saw a little crack in wherever the mirror was kept. He could just see an image of this dark figure picking Sirius and pushing him hard against the wall.

"It was if I am not mistaken" his father said dangerously but in a calm voice "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMMUNICATING WITH THAT SCUM?!" he kicked his back quite hard

"No, to not to" there came a whisper, his father let go of him

"And do you do as told?

"No" Sirius said "And never will" he added quietly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" his father roared, but didn't even wait for an answer "Get up" Sirius didn't move

"I said get up. You never do as told do you? _Imperio!_" James was in shock. An unforgivable was aimed at Sirius, by his father!

Sirius's eyes went blank. He finally stood up. The curse was lifted and he nearly fell back onto the floor, but his father got hold of him.

"You said you'll never do as told and will communicate with the stupid little disgusting brats"

"Don't call them that sir" Sirius whispered, as his father punched him, Sirius fallen back on the floor

"And what shall I call the mudbloods, half-breeds and blood traitors you communicate with?"

"They are humans like yourself. They are nothing different from from you."

"How dare you" he kicked his face "And if I recall that's not everything the letter said. Your dear filthy friend mentioned me" James could see Sirius flinch in horror.

"What have you been telling boy?"

"Nothing sir I swear"

"You are going to pay for this you know that" he raised his wand

"Please father, no"

"_Cru_-"

"NO!" James shouted. He couldn't help it for a time he couldn't speak, because of it, but this was to much. He knew Sirius will be in trouble because of it.

"So Sirius..." his father said with an evil gin on his face. He got hold of him, pulled him up and pushed him into the wall.

"Who is your friend and how did you bring him here?" James saw a bit of Sirius's face, which was full of shock, horror and it went quite pale.

"Will you bother to answer me, or I'll get him as well"

"You can't touch James" Sirius said

"How can't I?" father said laughing evilly "What about if we see if dear James is really as good of a friend. He pulled out a blade and put it roughly on to Sirius' cheek

"James Potter" he said "come out, come out wherever you are, or your dear friend might lose a bit of blood"

"Well" James said bravely "I can't really come out"

"Well you have to" he said and James saw a bit of blood appear.

"Sirius show it to him please" I begged him

"Show me what?"

"Mirror" Sirius whispered

"Oh a two-way-mirror, how sweet!" His father said and punched Sirius into the stomach, but got hold of him, so he couldn't fall "Where is the mirror Sirius?"

"in the draw sir" came Sirius' answer. I saw Orion Black reach to the draw and pulled out the mirror

"So Sirius, now it'll be very easy" he said aiming the mirror at him. James gasped when I saw him. He was covered with blood, brises, but didn't try to show the pain.

"I'm sorry" James whispered and Sirius seemed to believe him, because he gave him a week smile.

"Now, now let's not get to emotional" Orion said mockingly "Sirius what have you got to say to dear Potter?"

Sirius knew what he had to say but decided not to.

"James see you on Hogwarts express"

"I don't think this was the sentence. Maybe this'll help. _CRUCIO!"_

"NO!" James yelled, as Sirius let out a cry and fell onto the ground. "How dare you" he yelled at Orion "What a father"

"Shut up Potter. No blood traitor is to tell me whats right and what's not" he looked at Sirius "you better tell him the rules. I know where he lives" and he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

There was silence. James was still rooted to the spot, with tears in his eyes. It was all his fault. If he wouldn't send that stupid letter Sirius might have been alright. He was the filthy blood traitor. He was the one that is basically torturing him. After a minute of silence, James heard Sirius getting up it took a fair amount of time. Sirius got hold of the mirror.

"I'm so sorry Sirius! It's all my fault if-" James was cut of by Sirius's weak voice.

"No James it's not,but you must swear please do not tell anybody about it"

"What? Are you mental?"

"Well I just got hit into the head a couple of times, but I think I'm still sane"

"It's not funny. Sirius you have to report this"

"Not going to happen James and if you do I might as well kill you, if I survive of course"

"Sirius you have been just hit by an imperio and cruciats course! Of course you have to say something"

"James I told somebody once alright. I'll tell you the story another time OK" James nodded.

"Look I'll explain everything to you another time."

"But I'm the reason he beats you up. I can't just let it go"

"James you're not the reason"

"But I am! Who is the filthy blood traitor and who'se letter was it?" Sirius remained quiet "See!"

"James he's only angry because of your mind. Our families are different OK different traditions, different ambitions. He doesn't want me be different from the Blacks."

"And why don't you just say that I'm a filthy blood traitor and you'll never communicate with me ever again"

"Would you say it?"

"Well no"

"See? Now promise me you'll never tell"

"I can't"

"Promise! Please"

"Fine I promise. Take care"

"Always do"

...

James broke the connection and started crying. He knew it was stupid, but couldn't help it. All his fault, _all his fault, all his fault, all his fault, all his fault._

"James dear, whats wrong?" His mum came in. He wanted to tell her everything but he promised.

"You remember after second year mum? The conversation we had in the car?" Mrs. Potter slowly nodded

"I think I know what that big rule, which caused Sirius' dad to hit him was" she hugged him tightly.

"Sweetheart don't feel bad, it's not your fault"

"But it is! Sirius get's hurt because of me, the blood traitor"

"James, please listen to me. Yes the Blacks say that we are blood traitors-"

"I don't mind the fact that I'm a blood traitor. I mind, Sirius getting hurt because of it"

"I understand-"

"and he always comes back to Hogwarts full of bruises"

"Yes darling you've told me that before"

"What's going on?" James's dad entered the room

"James has found out the Black big ambition"

"Oh, James you have to understand that-"

"I'm not upset, because I'm considered blood traitor" James shouted "It looks like Sirius is getting hurt because of it"

"You saw it didn't you" Mr. Potter said quietly, James and Mrs. Potter looked at him

"Saw what Charles?"

"I think James witnessed Sirius's father, beating him up"

"What?" Mrs. Potter shrieked, hugging James tightly

"How do you-"

"Well a long time ago, Sirius reported it accidentally"

"Accidentally?" James asked confused

_"Well, he had a big scar on his cheek, and somebody asked him about it. I think he was only nine, so he told the truth. Of course there was panic and his father had a trial. In the middle of the trial Sirius walked in, his eyes blank, expressionless face and said that his "daddy" never hurt him. He claimed, he fallen down the stairs and his father caught him. I was probably the only one that didn't believe the story"_

"He was under the imperio" James whispered "But how did nobody realized that?"

"It wasn't wildly known. It was just a course. To be honest, nearly nobody knew it existed till recently. How did you find out?"

"OK, er I've been really worried about Sirius for a long time, and well try to keep in touch with him, by using the two-way-mirror. When I call him, ther's always silence at first and I need to wait for Sirius to answer it if he's in the room, but this time it didn't seem, like anybody noticed that the mirror went on, because his father was" he couldn't go on. "Don't tell anybody please. Sirius made me promise that I would not tell."

"We promise darling" his Mum said and hugged him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius survived through the holidays, though he was in a pretty bad condition.

He was walking down King's Cross station, with a wand pointed to his back. He saw Peter who said hi, but Sirius only smiled, so father couldn't see him making any contact with him. He saw Remus's family in a distance, but walked on, not bothering to look at him. But just before he left they bumped into the Potters. Sirius stared at his feet, not knowing how to react.

"Watch were you going, blood traitors" father spat, but Mr. Potter didn't take any offence.

"Hello Orion" he said cheerfully, but at the same time darkly. Sirius risked it and looked at James, who was staring at him worriedly. He couldn't help smiling at him.

"Alright Sirius?" Mr. Potter asked and Sirius looked up at him

"Yes thanks" he answered politely, but then felt a horrible feeling coming from the wand pointed at him. Like ice cold water and fire together "I mean" he said quickly avoiding his eye, he couldn't say it, he would never dare say it, but the pain was getting bigger and bigger. He stayed focused, but James realised and said

"Come on dad, we are just blood traitors, aren't we Sirius?" He gave me a small wink. He was always a good actor when he needed to be, and at the point it sounded like he was offended by something Sirius said. The pain left him immediately. Father seemed pleased.

"Well I see you've learned your lesson Sirius. Good job" Sirius stared at him. He just said he did a good job. He Sirius Orion Black III. did a good job.

He got onto the train and went to look for his friends. He took his time, in case his father was watching.

"Padfoot!" he hear three voices shout. He turned around and saw James, Remus and Peter, James looking slightly worried, Remus and Peter just looked confused, yet all of them were happy.

"You do know how to say hello right, because me and Wormtail said hello and all you did was smile not even looking at us." Remus said. Sirius gulped

"He must've had his reasons" James said quickly. _I owe him loads_ Sirius thought.

"Wow Padfoot, what happened to your face?" Peter asked

"Nothing I just fell" Sirius answered

"Like always" Remus said, as Peter nodded

"Wow, keep your hair on I just fell gee"

"Don't get upset Pad, it's just odd" Remus said in his defence

"Sorry" Sirius mumbled

"Don't be"

"Anyways how was summer" James asked. They started talking about their lovely holidays

"What about you Padfoot?" Peter asked

"Oh, nothing special you kno-" but he was cut of by somebody who pushed the door open it was Narcissa.

"Bella said you might" she said grinning

"Please do tell me Cissy, what did dear Bella say" Sirius asked, with mock concern in his .

"Well uncle Orion thought you finally lern-"

"I haven't got a clue, what you're talking about" Sirius cut her off "Goodbye" and she left.

"What was tha-"

"No idea" Sirius cut of Peter.

"Well we should better change" Remus said glancing at his watch.

Sirius didn't like the sound of that. He always changed in the compartment, with the marauders, but these new bruises were to risky and that new one he just got at the station, might not have healed itself yet.

"What are you waiting for Padfoot?" Remus asked "We are going to be there any minute now" Sirius pulled off his t-shirt Remus and Peter gasped, while James just put his head into his hands.

"What happened to you?" Remus asked

"Oh nothing, usual accidents you know" Remus eyed him suspiciously

"Really, because, that must be hell loads of accidents"

"Well yeah you know I guess"

Sirius changed, trying to avoid Remus's questions.

After the feast, when Remus and Peter finally fallen asleep, James and Sirius sneaked out into a very roomy passage.

"OK Padfoot. Tell me everything"

"Everything gee are you mental?"

"OK tell me when you reported your father"

"Oh OK er...

_Sirius was walking down the street with mother. She needed to go somewhere and told Sirius to stay and wait for her. As he was waiting a wizard that worked at the ministry came by. He looked at Sirius, who had a bruise on his cheek, because he was a bad boy and father punished him._

_"Why were did you get this cut on your cheek" the man asked him. Sirius didn't know why he was so interested. All naughty boys get this or at least he thought so_

_"I was naughty and father did what's right" Sirius answered honestly._

_"Did he now." the man said "Who is your father?"_

_"Orion Black sir"_

_"Oh well have a nice day"_

_"You two sir"_

_In one day the ministry came to get father. He was going to have a trial._

_"Stupid child" Mothe rsaid, as she slapped his face "Idiot boy. You go in there and say what's right!"_

_"What mother?"_

_"Well tell everybody that father didn't hit you"_

_"But that's a lie. I don't want to be a bad boy"_

_"Forget it" said Mother, but then a grin appeared on her face "but this way you'll do as told...Imperio!"_  
_Al lhis thoughts went away. He was walking, and then a voice appeared in his head. His mothers voice to be exact 'Go in to the room'he did as told and then the voice said 'tell them it...he repeated after her_

_"Sir daddy didn't do this"_

_something happened as a question was addressed to him. He only heard anecho of it_

_"Caught me, because I fallen down the stairs" he found himself saying._

_The next thing he knew was him coming home and getting punished, but couldn't remember most of it, because he wasn't awake during most of it"_

James stared at him "That's..."

"Not wonderful, but I wasn't awake because of the curse I think"

It wasn't that bad letting someone know about it all thought Sirius as James continued staring at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sirius" James said slowly "You can still get out of this"

"What? Are you mental?" Sirius half shouting

"No, there's still a way out" James said "There must be"

"No, there isn't James Potter, don't you get it?" Sirius said getting angrier by the minute.

"What Sirius, what don't I get?" James asked

"I-I-I'm... James I'm not tough enough to stand up against him" Sirius said quietly, feeling ashamed of himself. James looked at him worriedly.

"Sirius you are and you can get out of it" he said

"No James I'm not. I'm week and stupid. He has the power over me"

"Sirius listen to me please!" James yelled. "The imperious curse, might have fooled them that time, but it will NOT this time!"

"And what if it does?" Sirius asked, there was silence.

"We will just, just-" James started mumbling

"No James you promised me, you won't"

"But you can come and live with me"

"What do you think my parents a mental? They can find me at ANY house!" he yelled "Even here I'm surrounded with relatives, who all witnessed it already!" James's eyes winded "And if my father wants they can grab me right here in front of everybody and take me home, under Dumbledore's bloody nose"

"Not if somebody knew about it" James said, but Sirius held up his hand

"No James you promised" James tried to speak again "No... I'm going to bed" he got up and left. James followed him quietly, but as he reached the door of the dorm James said quietly

"It's all my fault Sirius, how do you expect me to do nothing?" Sirius looked at him

"No James it isn't"

"Then tell me. Whose is it?"

"Mine" Sirius said quietly but simply. James shocked his head

"No, you see Sirius, that's where you're wrong. You didn't do anything to deserve it. Nobody deserves such treatment"

"No it's mine, but as I told you. When I was nine, when my parents actually gave a shit about me, it wasn't that bad and it was completely normal to me. But you on the other hand, think that getting a smack is the end of the world. James Potter, our lives are different."

"You didn't answer me" James said angrily "What have you done wrong that time I saw you?" Sirius was quiet for a moment

"I-I-I was"

"Don't kid yourself Sirius. What you did 'wrong' was that you received a letter... a letter from me."

"James you are NOT to feel guilty because of this, do you understand? I am weak, stupid, selfish... and that's what it is"

"No Sirius-"But Sirius decided to end it. He opened the door.

THE DORM

Remus opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep. He glanced around the dorm. He saw and heard Peter snoring loudly, but as he glanced at James's and Sirius's bed he saw, that they were gone. Seriously on the first day? But this was James and Sirius.

"Wormtail" he said loudly and Peter got up in shock

"What?" he said

"Did you see Padfoot and Prongs leaving?"

"No" But as Remus was going to say something, he hared another voice, James's voice to be exact. But he wasn't laughing. His voice didn't show any sing of happiness what so ever.

"It's all my fault Sirius, how do you expect me to do nothing?"

"What is he talking about?" Peter asked, but Remus placed a pillow on his mouth

"No James it isn't" It was Sirius

"Then tell me. Whose is it?"

"Mine" Sirius said quietly but simply. James shocked his head.

What fault? Remus thought, were they in huge trouble, but they never gotten into such a state for getting into trouble. Or maybe it was something else.

"No, you see Sirius, that's where you're wrong. You didn't do anything to deserve it. Nobody deserves such treatment" James said

Treatment-Sirius-bruises Remus's mind was working hard

"No it's mine, but as I told you. When I was nine, when my parents actually gave a shit about me, it wasn't that bad and it was completely normal to me. But you on the other hand, think that getting a smack is the end of the world. James Potter, our lives are different."

His parents don't care... well he knew that already

"You didn't answer me" James said angrily "What have you done wrong that time I saw you?"There was a moment of silence

Saw?

"I-I-I was"

"Don't kid yourself Sirius. What you did 'wrong' was that you received a letter... a letter from me."

Letter? That didn't make any sense

"James you are NOT to feel guilty because of this, do you understand? I am weak, stupid, selfish... and that's what it is"

Guilty - weak - stupid - selfish - _torture_

"No Sirius-"

Remus pulled the blanked across himself and pretended to be fast asleep, because Sirius entered the room, followed by a cross and worried James I need to talk to him Remus thought. But not tonight. He fell asleep.

It was morning. Sirius was feeling weak and tired.

"WAKE UP YOU THREE!" He heard a voice Remus he thought morning bird

"What do you want Moooonny?" James mumbled

"Breakfast Prongs, PADFOOT, WORMTAIL UP NOW!" he yelled

"Alright, keep your hair on, I'm up?" Sirius said and sat on the bed

"WORMTAIL!" Remus yelled suddenly and made Sirius jump

"Gee, Moony shut up, you sound like my mother" James glanced at Sirius.

"Come on let's go" he said, as Peter got dressed.

They entered the Great hall But before they made their way to the Gryfindor table, they heard a voice behind them

"Sirius?" it was Regulus, Sirius didn't respond "Sirius come here right now!"

"What do you want?" Sirius said, avoiding eye-contact

"Well I guess, just that you might get a hauler today. Don't trust Cissy not to tell Bella and Bella not to tell Father."

"Where are you going with this?" Sirius asked

"Well, because well you fooled father, he got very angry"

"How do you-" but before he could finish the owl, the Black family owned, flew towards him and a red letter fell into his hands

"Out RUN!" Sirius yelled and they all ran out of the hall. They slammed the door shut and the letter was opened.

"_Hello Sirius_." A dangerous voice came out of it "_Do you care to explain to me, why you tricked me at the station, with he help of your filt_-"

"Get out!" Sirius shouted, as the letter went on. Peter went immediately, but Remus and James stayed with a 'I'm not going anywhere mate' look. It was no time for begging. He needed to act... FAST. There was no other way, only James cane know and even that was risky the hauler went on

"_... you peace of shi-_"

James knew what was going to happen next, he didn't want to leave, but Sirius's desperate look made him understand that Sirius really wanted to deal with it alone, but no he can't, but he 's life and he must do as he wishes. He got hold of Remus's arm and pulled him out

"Go!" he shouted and sat down on to the stairs, not knowing what to do. Remus didn't do as told

"Tell me" he said and sat down beside him

"No" James said firmly "I can't" Remus looked at him

"James I have my suspects and I don't want to believe in it and then you tell me it's no such thing" The hauler was screaming at the point. Neither James or Remus understood it. They were a long way away from the room. And then the last thing that James could possibly wish for happened. Lily Evans came down to the staircase.

"What are you two doing?" She asked "Breakfast just started and what's that voice? I heard it as I was coming down and it doesn't seem to die down"

"Non of your business Evans" James snarled. She blinked

"No need to be rude you know" at that James lost it

"NO NEED TO BE RUDE?!" He shouted. Remus looked at him. James had never ever shouted at Lily Evans. He never really shouted much "WHO IS BEING RUDE TO ME ALL THE TIME? OH, LET ME THINK... YOU... GO AWAY POTTER, URGH YOU ARROGANT TOE RAG LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MAKE ME SICK WITH YOUR HAIRCUT! DO YOU THINK I JUST LET THESE NASTY COMMENTS GO? I'M A BLOODY GOOD ACTOR AND I DON'T SHOW IT, BUT DEEP DOWN LILY EVANS I'M HURT I NEED TO MENTALLY SLAP MYSELF ALL THE TIME NOT TO LET YOU GET TO ME AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO BE RUDE?!" Lily looked at him in surprise. Her face was expressionless and the hauler screams were heard again. Lily didn't know what to say she was just able to speak

"I.I-I d-didn't know y-you felt l-li-"

"Well now you do" James snapped. He left storming out of the room, leaving Lily and Remus speechless.

"Did he really felt like that?" Lily asked

"I don't know, as he said James is a great actor and he bottles his feelings up and well at first we saw it all as a joke 'Lily Evans hates me and I'm gonna annoy her' but then he never laughed and we saw he has feelings for you, well he has loads on his mind and well, you rejecting him or hurting won't help. And just now he yelled at you and he never yells so I think I must go" Remus ran out of the room. Lily lent against the wall. The screaming stopped.

James ran out of the room, dragging Remus with him. The door closed. He turned to face the hauler. It was getting louder by the minute.

"_You, making me believe that you did as told, you fooled me you filth, you bloody fucking bastard, WHEN I GET A HOLD ON YOU, SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? YOU WILL BE BLOODY SORRY THAT YOU EVER SPOKEN A WORD TO THE FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR CALLED POTTER AND HALF BREEDS, YES I KNOW GREYBACK KEEPS A LIST, ANYWAY BASTARD YOU ARE GOING TO FACE HELL WHEN YOU COME HOME. WHICH WILL SERVE YOU RIGHT! SHAME YOU ARE TO ME, SHAME OF THE BLACK FAMILY, IF YOU EVER COMMUNICATE WITH THAT SCUM AGAIN, YOU WILL BE FACING DEATH SIRIUS BLACK. COUSINS AND REGULUS ARE KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU AND YOU WILL COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS AND IF YOU DON'T DO IT YOURSELF YOU'LL GET FORCED AND IF THAT WON'T HELP I MYSELF AM COMING AND I WILL DRAG YOU HOME DO YOU HEAR_ ME!" The screams died away and Sirius lent against the wall. His father, James, Remus he knows, facing death, home for hollidays

"What am I going to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius got up. Nobody is going to tell him to stay away from his friends, even if it means death. He made up his mind. He will not think about what his father said. He will stand up for himself. Maybe James was right, maybe he'll report him and he's going to have a complete a completely different life. He was walking down the corridor towards potions, when he bumped into a girl.

"Sorry" she said. It was Evans. She's being nice?

"Oh, it's alright" Sirius looked at her. It looked like she was crying. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no thanks..." She said but then looked at him "Sirius, am I being rude to James?" What?! Why was she asking Sirius such a question?

"Well I dunno" he said "I mean you're not exactly rude, but you're not really kind. Why?"

"Well, h-he.. well I told him n-not to b-be rude and h-he t-t-told me that I-I was the one b-b-being rude, and I-I-I think he's r-right" She started crying. What, why him.

"I don't think he meant it" he said and tried to sound supportive.

"No but he's right" she said and left crying. He went to potions and sat down, next to James.

"What have you done to Evans" he asked.

"Nothing" James lied.

"Really?"

"Yes, why"

"Well, she bumped into me and she was crying and started asking if she's being rude to you"

"Oh, that?" James said "I kinda lost it this morning and shouted"

"You shouted?!" Sirius asked confused. James never shouts.

"Yeah, well" James said trying not to sound sad and that he regrets these actions "How was the hauler?"

"Oh, nothing. I must come home for Christmas, Yeeeey" Sirius said, mockingly.

"Anything else?" James asked "I mean it was a long hauler. The whole Hogwarts heard shouting, but couldn't understand it."

"That loud?" Sirius asked.

"Yup" James said, but at that Slughorn came in.

Sirius wasn't paying attention at all. He was still thinking about the hauler, about his friends, about his future. He hated to admit it, bit he was a bit scared. Facing death. At the beginning it sounded like he didn't mean it, but that was Orion Black, we were talking about. Sirius wouldn't put it past his father. Maybe he will kill him. He heard that Voldemorts big line to the pureblood family's is 'cut of the dead branches, so they don't spread'. Maybe his father really hates him so much.

"Padfoot, Padfoot, SIRIUS ORION BLACK" Sirius heard James shout into his ear.

"What the hell Prongs" he said.

"It's the end of the lesson. Come on!" Sirius got up and followed James out of the classroom. As they were heading to the next lesson. James looked at him "Sirius, you do know that, you can always come to my house."

"Oh, yeah thanks" Sirius said, still deep in his thoughts. Remus was looking at them and narrowed his eyes.

"Anything wrong Moooony" Sirius asked, trying to sound cheerfull.

"Oh, no" Was all Remus could say. Something was the matter with Sirius. He knew it.

"OK, James out with it" Remus said, as Sirius left the dorm to take a shower.

"What?" James asked confused.

"I know, you know why Sirius is getting bruises all over his body"

"I don't know what you're talking about Remus" James asked, trying to still sound confused, but that was even for him difficult.

"Oh, yes you do" Remus said.

"No I don't" James answered.

"But, you do." Remus said, trying to remain patient. "Look, you're acting different this year. Before you always talked most about it, but now you just have this guilty look on your face."

"I gave up" James lied, but Remus was really giving up, but then he thought of a brilliant idea.

"James he told me"

"Really he did?" James asked "Tell me"

"James stop it I know you know, so spit it out"

"Not gonna happen" James sang "Oh no"

"I knew it!" Remus almost shouted "Please tell me James"

"It's not my secret to tell Remus" James said.

"I'm back!" Sirius yelled and James quickly gave Remus 'we're gonna talk about it later' look.

"Good for you" he said and Sirius shot him a glare.

"So what are we talking about?"

"Evans" Remus lied.

"Oh, yeah were you with Prongs, I heard he yelled at her"

"Oh, yeah" Remus said "It was quite a yell"

"I never thought that Prongs is going to yell, at EVANS"

"Shut up" James said annoyed "Everybody yells at times"

"Yeah, but it's Evans that yells" Remus said.

"Well, now that she's upset with herself and doesn't wanna be rude, you Prongs should go there and make her feel better, she won't push you away, because she doesn't wanna be rude and you might hit it of!" Sirius suggested.

"Brilliant idea Pad." James said.

"Breakfast, breakfast I want breakfast" Sirius sang, as they were walking down the hall "Some toast and butter and eggs, don't forget bacon and tea and maybe some baked beans on top, I want saome breakfast, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST I WANNA HAVE SOME BREAKFAST! OH YEAH BREAAAAAKFAAAST!"

"Shut up Sirius" Remus yelled, but couldn't help smiling.

"But why Mooooony?" Sirius asked "Don't you like my Breakfast song? It goes I wanna have som-"

"Yes I know how it goes" Remus snapped, as James and Peter tried not to laugh at their friends attempts to sing all day. They entered the Great hall.

"Evans time" James said "Sirius coming?"

"Er.." Sirius wasn't sure, he looked around. He saw his relatives smiling evily at him. He stopped dead. He didn't want to face father, but was he a loyal friend? "Yeah sure let's go" he said bravely. They made their way to the Gryfindor table.

"Evans" James said with _no_ smirk on his face. It looked really 'mature'.

"Go a-" Lily started, but bit her tongue "Yes"

"Well I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't nice and I'm sorry" James said. Lily looked at him, her eyes full of shock. So good so far "You're not rude and I'm sorry if I made you upset."

"Oh, thank you, but it was true what you said, I was rude to you, so I'm sorry to" Lily said. Good job Prongs, keep it up!

"No, you're not to be sorry Lily" he called her Lily?! "I'm the guilty one here and you're not to feel bad about it"

"Thank you James" Lily whispered. A tear escaped her eye "I really appreciate it"

"No problem" James whispered, as he saw the tear on her cheek "Lily, did I upset you?"

"No, not at all, it's just" she got up and hugged him "I did a lot of thinking about it and well I was kinda rude, but yet you - the arrogant toe-rag "James smiled "came and apologazed to me, I just never thought you can be so sweet" James returned her the hug.

"It's OK, Lily, it's fine"

"James" Lily said quietly.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Could we start over again?" Lily asked.

"Sure" James said. Lily let go and smiled. James held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm James Potter" Lily laughed and shook his hand.

"Hi James Potter, I'm Lily Evans" All the girls at the table awwwed, as they let go.

"May I Lily Evans, introduce you my best friends Sirius Black" Sirius bowed,

"Pleased to meet you miss" Lily laughed. James went on.

"Remus Lupin" Remus shook her hand.

"Pleasure"

"And last, but not least, Peter Pettigrew" Peter just waved.

"Well nice to meet you" Lily said.

"May we join?" Sirius asked, so James wouldn't sound fussy.

"Sure, why not" They sat down.

"So Lily, enjoying 6th year so far?"

"Oh, yeah I mean it's NEWT level now and the work is getting harder." Lily answered, but before James could say another word, someone appeared right behind Sirius. Sirius didn't dare look up. He knew it's going to be one of his relatives.

"Is Sirius not following Fathers rules?" it was Regulus.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, just information for father. This family reunion is going to be... different" Sirius looked up. So his father really did meant it? And his brother will tell and everybody there... no.

"Meaning?" Sirius questioned.

"Well you know, father told you. But I can't believe it Sirius. Father tells you not to communicate with blood-traitors and you go and bond with a mudblood"

"Don't you dare call her that" James hissed.

"And who are you, to tell me what to do?" Regulus asked.

"Go away Regulus" Sirius said.

"Alright, but we'll speak again soon you know" and he left.

"Git" Sirius mumbled.

"So you and family don't get along?" Lily asked.

"No, you just saw my brother, my parents are ten times worse." Sirius answered.

"Black are the big purebloods, aren't they?" Lily asked and everybody nodded "So you shouldn't really be here, should you?"

"Oh, don't let that ruin our friendship Lily, it's not worth it. I'll anyway get disowned this holiday"

"Disowned, like not being part of the family anymore? They would do that?"

"Oh, yes" Sirius answered "Cousin Andromeda got disowned last year, so I think I'm next" Lily gasped.

"That's cruel" she said.

"Not really, they are capable of much worse"


	9. Chapter 9

Things were going great! Well for James they were. His and Lilys friendship was booming and it was quite fun, having Lily for a friend. But Christmas was getting closer and there was nothing Sirius could do to stop it.

They were on the train and on their way home. James and the others decided to go as well, couse nobody-meaning Sirius, needed company at Hogwarts.

"So, what is everybody doing these holidays?" Remus asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Nothing much" James answered.

"My parents are gonna take me somewhere, it's supposed to be a surprise" Peter answered.

"I'm going to be at home. Petunia has a boyfriend and he's gonna come, but I have this horrible feeling he's not the nicest." Lily said, making James grin. They all looked at Sirius.

"Er... family reunion and get disowned" he said. He is thinking of talking to James about everything and everything. He might wait a little. He knew he was scared, but didn't want to admit it. He might not be facing death and father was just trying to scare him. These were his only hope. But they were getting closer and closer to Kings Cross. He must do something.

"James, could we talk er... outside" he asked James who just nodded. They walked out and when Sirius was sure, nobody could hear them Sirius spoke up.

"You know when I got that houler and father said I must come home and everything" James nodded "Well it wasn't just that." Sirius said and looked down, took a huge breath and continued. "Father said that if he hears, from my relatives, that I've been with you, that I'm facing death when I come home" James gasped.

"He didn't mean it...did he?" James asked hopefully.

"Well I dunno, that's what's bothering me. I mean if I won't dye I'll get disowned and I won-"

"You come to my place Sirius" James said. "If you get disowned, or if anything else happens and you get away you come to my place OK?" but before Sirius could answer, Regulus and the others came.

"Well well, saying goodbye to your friends, are we Sirius?" he asked "Giving him your will?"

"Shut up" Sirius hissed.

"Not nice Sirius" Regulus said "Father was to soft with you. I must remind him that he should be a little harder." Sirius wanted to attack, but it was no use. It was just another reason for punishment. He turned around and walked back to their compartment, but as he opened the door, the train stopped. He took his trunk.

"Bye guys! See you soon" he said and added in a whisper "hopefully" and went to the other end of the train as quickly as possible. He got out. He looked across the station and saw Remus, Peter, Lily and James getting out. He cought James's eye and faked a smile. James didn't return it. He still had a worried expression on his face. Sirius looked around and saw his father, standing in front of him.

"Er James" Lily asked as Sirius made his way towards the other end of the train. "Where is Sirius going?"

"Er, other end of the train" James said.

"But why?" James had to think. She knew about the disowning stuff and pureblood rubbish.

"They can't see them come out of the train with us"

"Yeah..." Lily said "I feel really sorry for him"

"Me to, nobody deserves it"

"Speaking of which" Remus joined the conversation "When is James going to tell us about Sirius's family?"

"I don't know anything about his father" James said in defence.

"But yet, you do" Remus said.

"I don't!" he lied "Please leave me alone" and they all went out. James looked around and cought Sirius's eye. He smiled at him... WAIT WHAT?! How can anybody smile, when they might be getting killed in a few hours, by their father? Sirius turned around and James saw his father, who was looking at him, as he was a peace of meat, like he was trash. How can any father do something like that?

"Is that Sirius's father?" Lily asked, as she looked at what James was looking. James didn't know what was going to happen, he really didn't. Sirius's father spoke up and as Sirius was answering James put his hand over Lily's eyes. She is not going to look at that peace of shit of a father. He turned and walked away.

"Yes that was his father he answered, as he let g of her.

"Why did you do this?" she asked.

"Well no reason, thought it was funny"

"James, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Really?"

"Ye-"

"James!" he saw his parents. "oh, these are my mom and dad" he said

"Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Lily said.

"Hello Lily, is it?" Mrs. Potter said.

"James, where is Sirius?" Mr. Potter said.

"Oh, he had to go quickly. His father was waiting at the other end of the station so he just left us on the train." James lied smoothly.

"Oh, right" Mrs. Potter said.

"Oh, James I see my parents, I've got to go" Lily said "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Potter, bye James!"

"Bye Lily!" James called after her.

"James where is Sirius?" Mr. Potter asked again.

"I've already told you"

"He always comes of the train with you" Mrs. Potter pointed out.

"Well this time he just didn't" James said "Oh, and he might be coming to stay with us these holidays"

"Lovely, I would love to see him again" Mrs. Potter said delighted.

"Yea-" James was cut of by a familiar voice.

"Move it traitors, mudbloods, muggles, half-breeds" It was Sirius's father walking across the station, with a firm hand on Sirius's shoulder, who was looking at his feet. James backed away, even though he was far away from them. Orion Black was never in such hurry. As the left, something erupted where they were walking and words flew into the air saying:

_I'LL MISS YOU LOT!_

Tears were forming in James's eyes. What if Sirius's father does keep his promise and he'll never ever see Sirius again? What would happen to him, loosing his best mate, just-just because he was hanging out with _him_? Would he feel guilty all his life? Probably, it was after all, all _his _fault. Maybe he should go and save him himself. Snap out of it James, he doesn't stand a chance against the Balcks. And he wasn't of age, which means he still has the trace on him. If anything bad happens to Sirius, Orion Black was going to go to Azkaban. He James Potter is going to make it happen. He is going to avenge his friend.

Sirius looked around and saw his father, standing in front of him.

"Well, your cousins, brother and other relatives were keeping me informed" he started "and I don't think you've done, what you should've done to come back to school" Sirius gulped not-not back to school?

"They've also told me" father went on "That a day after my hauler you've actually started to be friends with a mudblood? What is it Sirius? Are you trying to prove that you're brave, that you can stand up against me?" he laughed "We both know you are scared and hopeless. Don't kid yourself" he got hold of his shoulder and started pulling him along "Move it traitors, mudbloods, muggles, half-breeds!" he shouted and pushing people aside "Say goodbye to this place Sirius, say goodbye" Sirius looked around. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a little ball, which will explode and leave a message in a minute and droped it onto the ground, hoping his friends will know it's from him.


	10. Chapter 10

James got home. He was really, really, really worried about Sirius. What's gonna happen to him? What did he mean I'll miss you lot? Was that a sing that he's really not coming back? That his father really did meant it? That he said goodbye forever? What was happening to him at the moment? Is he still alive? What was his fathers plan to do with him? Will he just Avada Kedavra him, or will he beat him to death?Dark questions were floating into James's head.

'I should've been more of a friend.' he told himself

'I shouldnt've given up and drag him home with me. I should tell' As he was about to do something stupid he stopped himself 'So that's what I'm going to do? My friend might be dead, so I'll tell everyone all his secrets? He risked his life, literary, to be with me and I can't keep a secret? I mustn't tell. Maybe Sirius is going to escape...'

'Something is wrong with Sirius.' Remus thought as he was ling in his bed.

'I'm sure it was Sirius who sent the message I'll miss you guys, but why? What was he and James keeping away from him? Don't they trust me? But if James knows he didn't find out till recently, so... It was really odd. Maybe Sirius, like him, has a dark secret...But about what...abuse-physical abuse, family, father...is it?'

Remus wasn't sure. It would be awful to believe into something like that and mention it to Sirius and find out he was completely wrong. He made up his mind. He was going to make James spit it out...with a threat.

Prongs!

How are you? Hope everything nice at home. Speaking home and family. How's Sirius's home and family. Heard from him? You had a chance to tell me freely James, but I must force it out of you. No I haven't join the dark side. I just need to know if my theories are right. Anyways tell me or I'll kill Evans...kidding! God I hope I could've seen the look on your face! Tell me please, or I'll write to Sirius and tell him the whole theory of mine, about his father and everything.

You have 24h.

I feel really death eateresh,

Moony

Remus laughed through half of the letter. He was going nuts. He tied it onto his owl. "Take it to James quick!"

SO IF YOU'RE ONE OF THEOSE READERS THAT CAN'T WAIT FOR SIRIUS TO COME, ME: It's not his turn yet -*EVIL LAUGH*-

James heard taping on the window. His head snaped and saw Remus's owl. He opened the window and took the letter He opened it.

Prongs!

How are you? Hope everything nice at home. Speaking home and family. How's Sirius's home and family. Heard from him? You had a chance to tell me freely James, but I must force it out of you. No I haven't join the dark side. I just need to know if my theories are right. Anyways tell me or I'll kill Evans...kidding! God I hope I could've seen the look on your face! Tell me please, or I'll write to Sirius and tell him the whole theory of mine, about his father and everything.

You have 24h.

I feel really death eateresh,

Moony

He can't be...Remus is forcing him to tell! Remus the mature, clever good boy is forcing him to tell! James had no choice. Sirius might've left the world already, but if he didn't and his father get's hold of Remus's messages, hes's dead for sure and James won't let it happen. He didn't want to leave the house, if Sirius shows up, but he can't explain it in a letter. Remus must come to his place.

Moony!So forcing me to tell? What happened to that good boy? Now what ever you do DO NOT SEND SIRIUS THAT LETTER! NO DO NOT! IF YOU HAVE I AM COMING TO KILL YOU! I can't explain it by writing it down... come to my place and I'll tell you, promise. Marauder swear.

Prongs

PS. DO NOT SEND THAT LETTER!

James send the letter back and sat down, waiting for Remus and Sirius to show up.

**** AFTER A HOUR****

James looked up as someone knocked on the door. Hoping it would be Sirius he rushed downstairs, nearly knocking his mom over in the process. He opened the door and there stood Remus, is face had the most interesting expression. His face was serious, but yet there was a little evil grin on it.

"Hi Remus" James said. It was time... time to betray and save his friend at once... how was that possible.

"Hi James. How's life?" Remusa asked.

"Well I'm just being forced to tell Sirius's secret by a school prefect" James said "I feel week" Remus laughed. They entered James's room.

"Oh and by the way" Remus said "If you don't tell me. My owl is here and the letter is in my pocket" James gulped, as Remus pulled out a letter. James bent down to read it.

Padfoot!

What's going on? What is your father doing to you? Tell me please and maybe I can help.

Remus

James gulped again. If Sirius's father see's that Sirius is dead for sure."What do you want to know?"

"The truth"

James took a deep breath and started talking.

Sirius stepped into the living room, followed by his father. His mother and Regulus decided to go, to visit Bella and sisters. Sirius and his father were alone. Maybe he can get away... maybe it won't be that bad...maybe he's just going to fall sleep...maybe it's for the best...maybe it's best for everything to black out... NO! Sirius mentally slapped himself. First: his father won't have the pleasure, second: he'll leave James feeling guilty for the rest of his life, he can't do that!

"So" Orion Black said "Rather die, than start talking to pure-bloods"

Sirius lifted his head. He was not going to be scarred. He was going to show his father he will never be the same. He will not be that weak. "Yes" he said.

"Stupid, so stupid Sirius" his father said. Calmly, but dangerous at the same time. Suddenly Sirius felt a large hand make contact with his face, with EXTREME force, it nearly knocked him backwards.

"Do you really think I was just trying to scare you?" He kicked him into the stomach, which made Sirius lean forwards, trying to take a deep breath. "Do you know how angry I was, when Bellatrix told me Narcissa saw you on that bloody train with BLOOD TRAITORS AND ?!" He got hold of his hair and pushed his head against the wall, Sirius thought it might crack.

"You are such a traitor Sirius" he hissed and crashed his head into the wall again "You don't deserve to live."


End file.
